


Magic Flows Through The Creek Like Water

by FictionalDragonMother



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Dipper Pines, Adorable Mabel Pines, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Human-ish Bill, Protective Grunkles, You'll see what I mean, but not normal Monster Falls, mmmm yess im obssesed, they've made peace with Robbie and Gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother
Summary: The twins are back in Gravity Falls again after one year, and really not much had changed, until the town decides to pump water from a newly discovered creek. Now everything's weird, weirder than before, and there are new enemies lurking in the woods and in the shadows. Can the Pines family and Fiddleford change the town and themselves back before summer ends? Can they fight their growing instincts, or will they fall prey to their new forms?A certain triangle guy is back as well, although he's not quite the same.





	1. Welcome back!

A small brown bird whistled in a tree, hopping from branch to branch, searching for seeds. It flew to another tree, and looked down, scanning the ground. There was nothing special below the great pine on which it pearched, save for a cool, clear creek. The water sparkled in the sunlight, rushing by and seeming oh so inviting. But the little bird knew better. That creek was far from safe to drink. A shiver ran down the creatures tiny spine, and it flew away, deciding to search elsewhere.

 

Dipper smiled as Mabel bounced on the seat, Waddles ran around in circles, feeling his owners excitement. Their parents had been surprisingly accepting of the cheerful pig once they found out he was more litter trained than the cat. Waddles always slept at the end of Mabel's bed, like a chubby pink guard dog.

The twins were heading back into Gravity Falls for the summer. Their parents had been happy to find out that the twins had enjoyed themselves, and had told them to say hi to Grunkle Stan. No one else in the family knew about Ford yet. Dipper could barely contain his excitement. More mysteries! So many new secrets! Grunkle Ford had promised to show him a dragon's nest when he got there. His great uncle was egar to show him Gravity Falls secret, now that Bill was gone.

Oh god, Bill. He still had nightmares about that one eyed terror. Horrible nightmares. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time for family and fun!

 

Stan tapped the steering wheel as he and Ford waited for the bus to arrive. The twins had come back from their adventures to spend the summer with their grand neice and grand nefew. Ford had begun another journal, and he had gotten Dipper one for when they began their new adventures. Stan was going to teach Mabel how to box and pick locks. So both twins would be doing something interesting this summer.

They quickly hopped out of car as the Speedy Beaver pulled to a stop. Two balls of energy came barreling out, a pink blur beside them.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! The twins shouted happily. The older twins opened their arms, and the kids ran into them, pressing their faces into their Grunkle's chests. Stan laughed and noogied the technically teens. Ford just gave a warm smile, hugging them tighter. The happy family hopped into the car and drove back to the shack.

As soon as the twins stepped through the shack's doors, they were suddenly picked up. Soos laughed joyfully and tossed them into the air. Mabel squeed and cheered, while Dipper laughed nervously, not appreciating the tossing around after being flung around so much last summer.

Soos hugged them before putting them back on the ground. "Doods! Its so great to see you dawgs! Its been kinda quiet around here, and boring." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But now you're back! Wendy is comming over soon, wants to give you back your hat Dipper." he finished.

Dipper smiled, touching the soft brown hat on his head. It had kept him warm during the winter, but he would be glad to get his original hat back. Just then, the bell above the door jingled, and a tall red head stepped in. Wendy smiled at the kids, giving them affectionate arm punches. She swipped Dipper's hat, returning his old one. He tipped the brim up, not wanting to have it covering his eyes. Wendy was now petting Waddles, who was enjoying the affection.

"Man, it's so good to have you guys back. We need to go to the dinner soon, they serve pig shaped waffles now." she said, rubbing her stomach. Mabel gasped happily, eyes shining. Dipper laughed and shook his head. While pig shaped waffles did sound good, unpacking and then adventuring sounded better.


	2. The Dragons Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Dipper observe a dragon. Unbeknownst to them, the dragon is observing them.

Dipper adjusted his backpack. He and Grunkle Ford were hiking up to the dragon's lair to observe the creature. Ford had told Dipper that he had only recently discovered the dragon's lair, and that he hadn't seen the creature yet, but that he had seen signs of it living there. The dragon lived in a secluded cave, high on a mountain. There were no trails to it, so it would take a while to get there. Dipper was grateful for all the training he had received from the Manotaurs, because now climbing was fairly easy for him. The young teen hopped over a fallen log, landing on the ground with ease. Ford climbed over the log with equal grace. He dusted himself off. "How did you get so good at climbing? I thought Mabel was the energetic one?" He asked, walking towards the mountains base. Dipper shrugged. "Manotaur training i guess." he said nonchalantly. Ford raised an eyebrow, and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------5 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford and Dipper collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. The climb had been brutal, even for Ford, who had much more climbing experience. The two pulled out their water bottles, needing the hydrating liquid. After a few moments of catching their breath, they packed up again and began the considerably shorter walk to the dragon's lair.

Dipper peered out from between the bushes, eyes trained on the small pool of water in front of him. It was midday now, and the dragon would probably be coming out to drink and sunbathe. Just as suspected, a pearly white clawed talon stepped out of the cave. To say that the dragon was big would be an understatement. It was almost as tall as the shack. It appeared to be an Eastern Dragon, due to its lack of wings and long, snake-like body. It gracefully padded over to the pool and began sipping the water.Dipper was in awe. It was so cool! He excitedly glanced over at Ford, who had the same stupid grin on his face. He was furiously sketching a drawing of the dragon and taking notes. Dipper took out his journal and began sketching the dragons surroundings. The dragon stopped drinking and stretched, its huge talons cracking quietly. It strode over to a pointed rock and climbed up it, winding itself around it. It laid its huge face on its front paws, and opened its eyes. Two purple orbs revealed themselves, and the dragon grew still, the only movement being its slow breathing and the occasional twitch of its tail.

"Fascinating. It sleeps with its eyes open! I wonder why." he breathed quietly. Dipper peered closer, looking for details.

"Like a fish. Maybe its species is usually aquatic? I wonder how deep that pool is." he whispered. He made a note to investigate another time. 

 

Elsipmer watched the two humans hiding in the bushes. They thought that she hadn't noticed them, but they had not hidden themselves well enough. It was true that she could not see them. She could not see anything, not in the way that most would define seeing, but she could see them in other ways. Her Sight allowed her to see all that could happen in the foreseeable future, and through that she saw them. She could also see their souls. That is what interested her the most, and why she had used a small bit of magic to convince the young twins 'parents', as most would call them, to send them to what they called Gravity Falls. Those children's souls were ancient, their age rivaling her own. Very few souls like that had ever existed, and now there was even less. She also had called them here to protect them from what would soon transpire. They would need her to guide them soon. Big things were coming, and as hard as she tried, she could not find a timeline that didn't involve pain. There was just some things that she would not be able to protect them from, but even then, they would not be alone. They would have their guardians to protect them.

_'Oh child, if only i could lessen the pain that is coming.' _she thought quietly.__


	3. A-X-O-L-O-T-L

Pink clouds swirled around a large light pink tail, curling around the soft appendage. A large axolotl gently floated in the place between time and space, watching over everything and everyone. The great being opened his eyes, soft light pouring out. A sparkling yellow orb floated towards him, and he grasped it gently. He peered into it, watching a certain towns inhabitants interact. With one nubby finger, he spun the orb, picturing a very important place. When the orb stopped, it showed the place where a demon slept, encased in stone. It was almost time. Soon, everything would change, and the Pines Twins would need this demon as much as he would need them. 

A sharp, cold feeling gripped the great amphibian's heart. A nearby orb drifted by, and he could only watch as it turned grey and disintegrated. The small, broken pieces of the fractured dimension floated down, falling into the void. The axolotl sighed. His universes were dying, and he alone could not fix them. He needed his Guardians back. Only together would they be able to stop the growing evil. Shadowy tendrils curled up from somewhere beyond his realm, snatching up the orb's broken shards. They retreated slowly, disappearing back behind the thinning veil that separated his light world from the dark, foreboding hellscape that housed his Shadow. The veil rippled like water, disturbing the usually clear reflection. The axolotl cradled the shimmering universe, not wanting to let the orb drift alone anymore. He could not risk losing the Prime Universe. He spun the orb upwards, flicking the view towards the stars. The Big Dipper twinkled, stars shining in the inky void sky. Beyond the humans view lay four unseen constellations. Soon, they would form a ring around the sky, and he would be able to awaken the youngest Cipher. Then it would be up to his Guardians to find each other, and their missing link. He could only hope they found each other in time, and that Elsipmer would be able to hold on just a bit longer. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` _Four Guardians soon shall learn. That something wishes their world to burn. A Pine Tree, unsure, alone. Wakes a Cipher, trapped in stone. A Shooting Star, with spirits high. Must find where the last Strange soul does lie. The dragon waits, old and wise. She combats the evil beginning to rise. And when the time comes, when the stars align. They will find my help in the house of Pines. ___


	4. Journals and pig-shaped waffles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel brings home some adorable waffles, and Dipper makes a shocking discovery.

Dipper pushed open the shack's door, resisting the urge to collapse onto the floor. His leg muscles were screaming at him, begging him to just stop moving. The 13 year old was tempted to listen. 

As soon as he made his way into the kitchen, he flopped down on a chair, groaning. Ford made his way in soon after, almost mirroring Dipper's movement, head banginging on the table's cloth covered surface. The two tuckered out adventurers didn't move for a few minutes, letting their bodies take a much needed rest. Dipper felt sleep tugging at his eyelids, coaxing them downwards. Just as his eyes closed, the shack's door swung open abruptly. Dipper lifted his head slowly, one eye open. Mabel, Wendy and Stan came in, all holding styrofoam food containers. 

"WE BROUGHT PIG WAFFLES!" the energetic sweater clad girl screamed.

Ford covered his ears, not wanting to aggravate his already pounding headache. He mustered up a tired smile for his excited great niece. "That's great sweetie, but could you keep your voice down a bit? I have the worst headache, and i'm not sure your brother is doing much better." he said, making a gesturing motion towards the half dead looking preteen.

Mable nodded and walked over to the kitchen, passing a container to him. She slid the other one to Dipper, who pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Thanks Mabel. I probably wouldn't have eaten anything if you hadn't brought this." he admitted, giving his sister a grateful smile. 

Mable ruffled his hair through his hat, squishing the worn material. "Well, we don't want a repeat of September, do we?" she asked jokingly, but there was a undertone of seriousness in her voice. Dipper nodded, flipping the lid open.

Inside the container was, as expected, a pig shaped waffle, or rather a pig face shaped waffle. It was one big waffle, with a smaller one stuck on with syrup acting as the snout. Two small chocolate chips acted as eyes, and the waffle was pink, most likely dyed with food colouring. It was pretty cute, he had to admit. 

He picked up the plastic fork and began eating. The waffle was delicious. It seemed Lazy Susan had gotten better since they had been gone. As he ate, Dipper couldn't help but wonder what else had changed.

 

The next morning, Dipper found that he absolutely did NOT want to move. His entire body strongly protested any kind of movement, refusing to cooperate. Dipper huffed, not satisfied with the way his body was behaving, yet at the same time he was not surprised. He sucked in a breath and rolled over, falling onto the floor. He hissed, feeling his entire being ache. Slowly, he pushed himself upwards, groaning in pain. After some struggle, he managed to get himself to stand. He stretched, sighing when he heard and felt several snapping noises. That felt so good.

With some difficulty, he made his way downstairs and into the living room. It was early, so no one was awake yet. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up early now, it was just something that happened no matter what time he went to bed. He glanced up at the clock. Yup, 5:45.

Dipper quietly made his way over to the porch, wanting to enjoy the peaceful quiet. He breathed in the morning air, listening to the birds chirp. As he stared out into the forest, something stirred in him, pulling him somewhere. Dipper sighed. It was no use fighting this familiar pull, it would only bite harder. Hopping off of the porch, he made his way into the dark woods. He walked without really realizing where he was going, letting his feet and that annoying pull lead him wherever it wanted. 

 

When the pull finally ceased, Dipper found himself at a old tree. He knocked on the wood, and his knuckles met metal, just like they had the first time he had ever come across it. He opened the panel, but it was almost like it had never been opened. He raised an eyebrow, and flicked the switches. A few feet away from him, the hidden door opened. Walking over to it, Dipper knelt down and looked in. He gasped in shock at what he saw. In the hole lay all 3 journals, unharmed with only a thin layer of dust covering them.

Dipper slapped a hand to his face. Of course! When they had fixed Weirdmaggedon, a lot of things had gone back to normal, so it wasn't too much of a stretch that the journals were okay. He gathered them up and started running towards the shack, a wide grin set on his face. Ford sipped some of his coffee. After 30 years in a hellscape dimension, he didn't sleep for very long nowadays. He smiled as the first birds began chirping, their songs high and merry. Yup, this morning was very peacef- "GRUNKLE FORD! GRUNKLE FORD!" The older man reached for his gun, ready to attack whatever it was alarming his great nephew. But instead of seeing a terror stricken Dipper, the boy was running at top speed with a huge grin. Dipper skidded to a stop, panting. "Grunkle Ford! I found the journals! They're okay!" he cheered, showing Ford the books. Fords face lit up. He took the books from Dipper and hugged them to his chest. His research! All here and not destroyed! It was wonderful. "Dipper, pack your bag. We are going on a celebratory adventure!" Ford declared. Dipper smiled, running inside. Ford grabbed his cup and followed him in. Far above, just as the sun began to peek over the horizon, the Big Dipper twinkled. Standing atop a cliff, looking at the stars, the ancient dragon sighed. _"Today is the day." _she whispered.__


End file.
